


and sing lullabies, make you know that you're not alone

by lovetree



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetree/pseuds/lovetree
Summary: old dad bods cant handle sleeping on couches forever, aka, an excuse for cuddling





	and sing lullabies, make you know that you're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with my own dadsona, mo rackham, in mind. he's a geeky trans punk who has anxiety and loves to nap.
> 
> fic title is from the song "new german lullaby" by the taxpayers.

Since Amanda left for college, you've been trying your best to evade the dreaded empty nest blues. Most of these efforts have involved Robert, who has been quite happy to educate you on quality cinema. What this really means is a lot of nights in with shitty pizza and popcorn, sprawled together on his couch with some old niche film playing on the screen of a television to rival Brian's. Robert takes his movies very seriously. Still, you often wind up falling asleep together on that couch. Which wouldn't be a bad thing at all, except that neither of you are as young as you once were so you tend to wake up sore and stiff. Better that than alone, you think, but you won't admit that quite yet. You want to let him decide just how close you're going to be, since he's the one who needs space.

You've already dozed off during a quieter sequence of something filmed in black and white when you feel a nudge. You open your eyes to see it's Robert, who looks pretty drowsy himself. The movie is long over, but the menu screen of the dvd lights his handsome face dimly, and your gaze lingers there a little, following the gray glow that outlines his stubbly jaw.

"Mmh?" you manage, lucidly. He withdraws his hand from your arm to rub the back of his neck.  
"Babe, this is nice and all, but my back is killing me."  
You look at him quizzically. He's being far too vague for your level of awakeness. He huffs softly.  
"I've got a decent bed upstairs."  
You blink. And squint. "Is that a proposition?"   
"Not, uh, not yet. Just..." his hand drops to his lap, and he looks you in the eye. "I sleep better, next to you. Even if the sofa isn't so kind to these old bones."  
A sleepy smile slips over your face, and warmth blooms on your cheeks. "Yeah, me too."  
"Yeah?" You feel his body relax beside you, not having noticed before that he'd been tense.  
"You know how I feel about being alone in that house. Also, I like you." Well, that was a little more straightforward than you intended, but it's his fault for waking you up. Not that you mind, not now. 

The corner of his mouth tugs upward and he says, voice low and a little gravelly, "Feeling's mutual." Your heart swells. He takes your hand in his and hauls you up to guide you to his room.

You recall the last time this happened, your first night in your new home, after meeting him at Jim & Kim's. He was alluring and you were quite drunk, but in the end your anxiety (and remaining good sense) got the better of you. You still find him just as attractive, but what you want more than anything is to be close to him. 

In his room, you both strip down to boxers and shirtsleeves and slip under the covers. Normally you might be more nervous about this but you're still well under the haze of sleep, and once he's sprawled out beside you, you move toward him without thinking. You've always been a snuggler.

Inches away, you pause, feeling a little bit awkward. "Can I hold you?"

Robert looks at you for a moment, his face hard to read, then moves in and lays his head against your chest, pulling your arm around his shoulder. You reach up to run your fingers through his hair; he's been showering more, so it's soft and fluffy. He curls around you, your legs tangling together. 

As much as you want to savor the moment, it's 4am and you're still pretty exhausted. You're out like a candle in minutes. But there is some justice in the world, because when you finally wake you find Robert sleeping peacefully at your side.

You can't imagine a better view. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love fluff and i have no regrets


End file.
